


The Sun Shines Everywhere

by mrcheesecat



Series: Thankful [5]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrcheesecat/pseuds/mrcheesecat
Summary: Park Chaeyoung wasn't expecting the sun to come to her in the form of Park Chanyeol.





	The Sun Shines Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year!

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Sooyoung asks, slightly slurred. She pats Chaeyoung’s arm as Chaeyoung helps her into the Uber. “Just hop in with me!” 

“You live in the opposite direction!” Chaeyoung protests, shoving Sooyoung into the backseat. “Just get home safely and don’t puke!” She hands the driver a few extra bills and he shoots her a semi-grateful look. 

“Bye, Youngie!” Her friend shouts as the car drives away. “I love you!” 

Chaeyoung signs in exhaustion. She loved Park Sooyoung but she really could be a handful. She checks the time on her phone and winces. It’s 1:42 AM and she has a tutoring appointment at ten. “Shit,” she mutters. 

Glancing around, Chaeyoung starts to regret not going with Sooyoung. Her friend had convinced her to go the shady side of Jongno-gu in Seoul, something Chaeyoung had known from the start wouldn’t be best. And here she was, with no more available Ubers or Lyfts, out too late to call a taxi, and in a shifty area by herself. 

“Shit,” she repeats and goes back into the bar. There are still multiple patrons and Chaeyoung avoids them, heading straight to the grimy bathrooms in the back. She locks herself in a stall and dials her best friend. 

“Yo! It’s late!” Lisa Manoban says into the phone, slightly out of breath. Chaeyoung can hear others talking on the other side and is glad she caught Lisa on a break from her dance practice. 

“I know, but Lili, I’m so screwed,” she whines quietly. 

“I thought you were with Sooyoung,” Lisa replies. 

“I was but I sent her home. But she took me to this shady place in Jongno-gu and I have no way to get home.” 

“Want me to come get you?” Lisa asks, immediately concerned. “What’s the name of the bar?” 

“Dirty Laundry Lounge,” Chaeyoung says and she can agree when Lisa makes a sound of disgust. “I know it’s weird but Sooyoung knows one of the bartenders so I agreed I’d go.” 

“I can be there in about thirty minutes,” Lisa hums. “Hey, Jongin, I gotta leave!” 

“I can’t take you from practice!” Chaeyoung protests, guilt welling up in her. 

“You’re too nice!” Lisa snaps and Chaeyoung can hear Lisa’s dance captain speaking to her. “Chae’s stuck at Dirty Laundry Lounge, you heard of it?” 

Jongin snorts. “Place is disgusting but they’ve got cheap beer. Not my first choice but not my last either.” 

“She needs me to go get her,” Lisa says loudly to drown out Chaeyoung’s whines. “She doesn’t have a ride.” 

“Ah!” Jongin snaps his fingers. “I’ve got a friend who’s an officer! I’m pretty sure he works late nights and I bet he could come get you!” 

“I’m just taking up a police officer's time!” Chaeyoung yelps, flailing her hands, careful not to touch the walls of the stall. “I’m sure he’s too busy!”

“Nah,” Jongin says through the line. “Yeol’s a rookie so they have him doing paperwork and stuff, you know. I’ll give him a call and give him your number, yeah?” 

“That’s perfect!” Lisa cheers and Chaeyoung hears her high five Jongin. “Everything will work out, Chae! Text me when Jongin’s friend picks you up!” 

Chaeyoung opens her mouth to protest but Lisa has already hung up. She groans. “Some best friend you are,” she grumbles before cringing at the obscene words and graphic dicks drawn on the walls. Her phone buzzing distracts her; it’s a call from an unknown number. Probably Jongin’s friend. She picks up and waits. 

“Park Chaeyoung?” A deep voice asks from the other end and Chaeyoung blinks in surprise. 

“Who is this?” She asks timidly. 

“I’m Park Chanyeol,” he replies. “I’m friends with Kim Jongin. He just called and told me your situation.” 

“Ah, yes, thank you,” Chaeyoung murmurs. “I’m at Dirty Laundry Lounge.” 

“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Chanyeol replies and the line goes dead. 

Chaeyoung blinks at the abruptness of the ending of the call and huffs. She didn’t expect Kim Jongin, literal angel, could be friends with someone who seemed so standoffish. She grips her phone tightly and exits the bathroom to wait for her ride by the front door. 

Chanyeol calls her when he’s arrived and Chaeyoung walks out of the bar, expecting to see a squad car with a man in uniform sitting in the front seat. Instead, aside from parked cars, she sees a grey Mercedes-Benz idling in the lot. The window rolls down and a man with soft grey hair raises his hand. 

“Park Chaeyoung?” He calls out and God, his voice sounds like chocolate in real life. 

“That’s me,” Chaeyoung replies, shaking the thoughts out of her head. 

Chanyeol gets out as she walks to the car and wow, he has legs for days. He looks to be about half a foot taller than her, with large eyes and a youthful face that contrast his deep voice, and ears that poke out from his fluffy, tousled hair. Chaeyoung almost stumbles at the sight of his button up straining against his chest and the tan skin on his muscular arms, lines of dark words on his right. 

He opens the passenger door for her and Chaeyoung bows with a shy glance up at him. His dark eyes are looking at her with curiosity and she quickly gets in the car. Chanyeol gets back in on his side and gets buckled. “Where to?” 

“Um, Korea University, Taeyang Hall, please.” 

Chanyeol looks at her in surprise. “You go to KU? I just graduated last year!” He grins and starts to head out of the parking lot. 

“Really?” Chaeyoung can’t hide her shock. 

“Mmm, in criminal justice. I’m a police officer, but I’m guessing Jongin already told you that,” he replies. “What about you?” 

“International language and cultures,” Chaeyoung says, swelling slightly with pride. 

Chanyeol smiles. “That’s awesome. Why that? Are you a fourth year like Jongin?” 

“Third year. And I grew up speaking English, Korean, and Japanese so I thought I might as well put that all to use.” 

“Impressive! You from a mixed family?” 

“Full Korean. I was born New Zealand and moved to Seoul when I was in high school,” Chaeyoung replies, completely at ease. It usually takes her a while to warm up to strangers but Chanyeol is so kind and warm and  _ handsome,  _ despite the abrupt hangup from earlier. A thought hits her and she turns to Chanyeol in confusion. “Jongin said you were on duty during late nights but you came here out of uniform and in what I assume is your car.” 

Chanyeol chuckles, a deep sound that gives Chaeyoung goosebumps. “I got off duty about thirty minutes before he called me then came straight to get you.” 

“Thank you so much,” Chaeyoung says gratefully. “I should have said that earlier.” 

“It’s no problem,” Chanyeol grins. He glances at her and winks. “Jongin didn’t tell me you were so pretty.” 

Chaeyoung’s face burns and she giggles nervously, twisting her auburn hair. “He didn’t tell me you were so handsome.”

Chanyeol barks a laugh, head thrown back against the headrest. “Well, at least I’ve already got your number.” 

Chaeyoung squeaks, her face still red, and Chanyeol chuckles. She looks at his right arm resting on the steering wheel and stares at the unfamiliar words inked into the underside of his forearm. ‘ _ Suaviter in modo, fortiter in re. Solum omnium lumen.’ _

“What’s this mean?” She asks, feeling daring enough to trace the S of the first word. “Is it Latin?” 

“‘Gently in manner, firm in action. The sun shines everywhere.’ It’s kind of like you’ve gotta do what’s important but you can’t rush it,” Chanyeol explains. He holds up his wrist and Chaeyoung sees ‘Happiness Delight’ on the underside. “This was my first one.” 

“Why that?” Chaeyoung asks as Chanyeol puts his hand on the wheel again.

“Happiness is the most important emotion. Everyone gets delight from being happy,” he responds with a soft smile. 

“That's so deep,” Chaeyoung giggles, teasing him. The road is beginning to grow lighter now as they enter farther into the city and Chaeyoung hums as she watches the lights whiz by. She starts when Chanyeol joins in. “You like John Legend?” She asks with a surprised smile. 

Chanyeol grins. “He's awesome. One of my close friends actually did a collaboration with him. Son Seungwan.” 

Chaeyoung slaps her leg. “No way! You're friends with Seungwan? She's the most talented singer in the whole university!” 

“Yeah, we’re actually childhood friends.” 

“I’m a huge fan of hers,” Chaeyoung admits. “She’s amazingly talented.” 

Chanyeol glances at her, a twinkle in his charming eyes. “Want me to introduce you guys?” 

Chaeyoung inhales and looks down at her hands. “Could you?” She asks quietly. “That would be amazing.” 

“It’s no problem!” Chanyeol chuckles and Chaeyoung fights back her smile. 

“You’re doing me multiple favors in one day,” she says, looking at him earnestly. He smiles, though he continues looking at the road. “Is there anything I can do for you?” 

“Go on a date with me.” 

Chaeyoung chokes on her spit. “A date?” 

Chanyeol gives her a sideways glance. “Yeah. It’s a thing where if someone likes another person, they--” 

“I know what a date is!” Chaeyoung’s voice becomes shrill and she hunches back down in her seat in embarrassment. “Sorry,” she murmurs. 

“It’s fine.” Chanyeol is silent for a bit before, “So is that a yes?” He pulls to a stop and Chaeyoung notices they’ve arrived at her dorm on campus. 

She pulls a strand of her hair nervously. “Okay,” she agrees and Chanyeol’s face lights up, causing her to giggle at the sight. 

“Great!” He’s grinning and he pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Here, have--oh, shit, you already have it.” 

Chaeyoung laughs as he groans in embarrassment. “Give me a call. Thank you again for the ride.” She smiles at him, softly this time, and gets out of the car. Chanyeol watches with a dopey grin on his face as she waves before walking into the building. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Chaeyoung? Hello, Chaeyoung?” 

Chaeyoung starts at the sound of her name and finds Park Jimin staring at her questioningly. “Sorry,” she apologizes, face turning pink. “I got distracted.” 

“Obviously.” Jimin snorts. “Thinking about some hunk you hooked up with last night?” 

Chaeyoung's face burns more and she smacks Jimin so hard, other tutors and students look at up the sound. “Park Jimin!” She hisses after bowing to them. 

Jimin smirks, rubbing his arm. “So I was right.” 

“We didn’t hook up,” Chaeyoung says as she looks over Jimin’s sheet. “You misspelled ‘experience’ here.” She points to the word in English with her pen. 

Her student ignores her. “So what happened?” 

Chaeyoung glares at him. “This is why you’re failing English 201. And you’re in your last year. For goodness sake, oppa, you’re  _ older  _ than me!” 

Jimin rolls his eyes. “I don’t even need English as a dance major, this is so stupid.” 

“Want to impress that girl in your group?” Chaeyoung raises her eyebrows and Jimin shrinks in his seat. “Yeah, I know about Kang Seulgi. Momo told me.” 

“Fucking Momo,” Jimin groans. “Do you know how poor I’ve been lately, trying to keep her mouth shut with food so she doesn’t blab to everyone? I don't even know how she found out in the first place!” 

“Clearly, you haven’t been feeding her enough,” Chaeyoung comments dryly but she titters in amusement. “Now, come on, focus.” 

“Tell me his name,” Jimin says. “Then I’ll fix everything.” Chaeyoung sighs. “Come on, Chaeyounggie, I’m your older bro, you can tell me anything,” he says in accented and slightly jilted English. 

“Now I know why you need tutoring,” Chaeyoung says. 

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Come on.” 

“His name is Park Chanyeol,” she admits, staring at the paper in front of her. 

Jimin’s eyebrows raise. “Park Chanyeol?” 

Chaeyoung looks up at his tone. “Yeah, you know him? He did say he graduated last year from here.” 

“He’s one of my favorite hyungs,” Jimin says with a grin. “I just never imagined it would be Park Chanyeol you hooked up with.” 

Chaeyoung glares at him. “I told you, we didn’t hook up. He just asked me on a date. And what the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“I always thought you would like someone more… I don’t know, mellow, I guess. Like Kyungsoo-hyung. Or Taeil-hyung or--” 

“Okay, yes, thank you.” Chaeyoung sighs. “You’re a student failing English, not Cupid. Now please concentrate, I told you who it was.” 

Jimin grins. “You don’t want to hear about Chanyeol-hyung?” 

Chaeyoung bites her lip and hesitates. She really knew she should get Jimin to concentrate on his work since was was failing, but… “Okay,” she agrees, “but then you  _ have to  _ get working!” 

“Sure, sure.” Jimin waves her comment off. “Really though, Chanyeol is a good guy. You know, his older sister, Yoora, is the famous news anchor.” 

Chaeyoung snaps her fingers. “I thought he looked familiar!” 

“He helps his mom run Viva Polo. It’s really nice, maybe that’s where he’ll take you,” Jimin says with a grin and a nudge. “His best friends are Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae. They graduated last year too, but they’re really good friends with Jongin and Taemin so I know them pretty well. Oh!” Jimin claps his hands. “Chanyeol-hyung’s also really into music!” 

“He told me he knows Son Seungwan!” Chaeyoung says, remembering the vital piece of information she’d stored away last night. 

“Seungwan is best friends with Seulgi,” Jimin quips dreamily.

“Not important right now,” Chaeyoung says dismissively.

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Anyway, he loves music and I personally don’t know why he became an officer when he could’ve gone into the industry. He plays guitar, bass, piano, drums, and the keyboard. He’s also written lyrics and produced music with Namjoon-hyung and Yoongi-hyung.” 

Chaeyoung’s eyes are wide by the time Jimin’s finished talking. “He’s really talented.” 

Jimin smiles at her. “He’s a really good guy, Chaeyoung. I think it would work out well between you guys.” 

Chaeyoung tucks in her chin and smiles. “You think?” She murmurs. “He seems really kind. And he’s gorgeous.” 

Jimin snickers. “Please don’t tell him that, it’d only add to his ego. He's also loud, occasionally obnoxious, and loves to prank people, especially Do Kyungsoo.” 

“He doesn’t seem the type,” Chaeyoung says, trying to imagine Chanyeol pranking someone. 

“Trust me, he is. He, Jongdae-hyung, and Baekhyun-hyung, or as Junmyeon-hyung likes to call them, the Beagle Line, are notorious for being pranksters. I can’t tell you how many times Kyungsoo-hyung almost killed them for the things they did to him. They like to include Jeongguk and Yugyeom, too, which only makes them act worse around me,” Jimin grumbles. “That brat, Jeon Jeongguk. I was born in Busan first so he should respect me more.” 

Chaeyoung snickers. “Sounds like you have your own problems. Anyway, thanks for that, but as we agreed, it’s time to focus on English now.” 

Jimin groans but he takes his pencil and starts to correct his mistakes Chaeyoung has marked. 

  
  


-

  
  


Later that day, after Chaeyoung has finished her final tutoring session and is on her way back to her dorm, she gets a text from Chanyeol. 

 

**Chanyeol: You free next Friday night?**

**Chaeyoung: Yep, nothing going on for me**

**Chanyeol: Make sure to change that because I know this guy who’d like to take you out to dinner**

**Chaeyoung: Oh really? Do I know this guy?**

**Chanyeol: Oh he’s only the most popular and attractive guy to have ever graduated KU, I think his name was Park Chanyeol…**

**Chaeyoung: Are you sure? I’m not sure that sounds right…**

**Chanyeol: Oh I’m right ;) He’ll pick you up at 6, is that ok?**

**Chaeyoung: Tell him I can’t wait :)**

 

Friday can’t come quick enough and Chaeyoung finds herself distracted the whole week. She’s been looking for something to wear but isn’t sure if she should go casual or dressy. All Chanyeol has told her is that it doesn’t matter what she wears, she’ll be the only one he’ll be looking at. 

At that, Chaeyoung had blushed madly and nearly thrown her phone at the wall. Instead, she asks Lisa for help, and together, Friday afternoon, they pick out something. 

She looks at the long-sleeved sky blue blouse, black button up leather skirt, and simple black heels to match. “Are you sure this is okay?” She asks Lisa as she turns in the mirror. 

“Of course,” Lisa replies from Chaeyoung's bed, eyes glued to her phone. “I helped pick it out.” 

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. “Yah, I’m serious!” 

Lisa glances up at her. “I am, too. You look hot and Chanyeol will die when he sees you.” 

Chaeyoung plays with the bows on the ends of her sleeves. She checks the time and sees that it’s nearly six. Quickly, she grabs her favorite perfume and spritzes some on her neck and wrists. 

“Bag.” Lisa points to her closet, eyes still on her phone. 

“What are you even looking at?” Chaeyoung asks as she slips her wallet into her purse. 

“I'm stalking Chanyeol  and his friends on Instagram. We can't have you dating a serial killer!”

Chaeyoung laughs and rolls her eyes at her best friend’s antics. “Isn't this the fourth time you're stalking him?”

Lisa gives her a gummy and innocent smile. “You can never be too sure.” 

“Okay, thanks, detective.” Chaeyoung's phone pings and it’s a text from Chanyeol, telling her he’s outside. “Oh, he’s here! Bye, I’ll be back… I don’t know but I’ll text you!” 

“Bye! Stay safe, use condoms!” Lisa says back and barks out a laugh when Chaeyoung flips her off. 

Chaeyoung walks out to see Chanyeol waiting for her, leaning casually against the passenger door. He looks handsome in simple dark jeans, a white tee, and a light black jacket but Chaeyoung worries that she’s overdressed compared to him. 

He grins when he sees her. “Hey, beautiful.” 

Chaeyoung giggles. “Hi. Am I too overdressed?” She bites her lip, worried. 

Chanyeol shakes his head. “You look great, in no way are you overdressed.” He opens her door for her before going over to the other side and getting in. 

“Where are we going?” Chaeyoung asks as they pull out. 

“Viva Polo. It’s a restaurant I run with my mom.” 

“Ah!” Chaeyoung snaps her fingers. “Jimin told me about that!” 

Chanyeol gives her a glance. “Park Jimin?” 

Chaeyoung nods. “I tutor him in English. I asked him about--” She shuts her mouth before she can embarrass herself but Chanyeol smirks. 

“You asked him about me?” 

“No.” Chaeyoung vehemently shakes her head. 

Chanyeol laughs. “Liar. He texted me and told me all about it.” 

“No!” Chaeyoung smacks her forehead. “God, this is embarrassing!” 

“It’s okay!” Chanyeol laughs, obviously amused by the whole thing. “I think it’s cute. It’s only natural that you were curious about the guy who asked you on a date.” He takes her hand, loosely, in case she pulls away, but she doesn’t. 

“Were you raised by gods, Park Chanyeol?” She grumbles but her cheeks are pink at his action. 

“I am a god,” he chuckles. 

They talk about things like school and his job until they arrive. On the outside, it looks to be small but Chanyeol leads her inside and Chaeyoung's mind is instantly changed. It’s very spacious inside, with many tables featuring pristine white plates and sparkling glass goblets. There are already lots of people seated, chatting in low voices over plates of exotic food.

“Chanyeollie!” 

Chanyeol grunts as a small woman hugs him tightly and Chaeyoung smiles at the soft sight. “Mom,” he says as she pulls away. “This is Chaeyoung, the person I told you about.” 

“Oh?” Mrs. Park turns to her and Chaeyoung bows. 

“Please take care of me, Mrs. Park,” she says quietly. 

Chanyeol’s mother bows back and stares at Chaeyoung when she’s straightened. “She’s very pretty,” she says to Chanyeol. “Much too pretty for you.” 

“Mom,” he groans, causing Chaeyoung to giggle. 

“Come, come! I’ve set up the best table for you!” She ushers them in between the other customers to the back of the restaurant. Here, the lighting is dimmer, more romantic, and Chaeyoung blushes at the thought. 

They’re seated at a small table with a deep red tablecloth and a single, tall candle in the middle. Chanyeol pulls her chair out for her to sit and Chaeyoung bows her head in thanks. 

Mrs. Park watches with approval before turning to Chaeyoung. “Please, let me know if my son messes up. Since it’s him, I expect I’ll be hearing from you soon.” 

“Mom!” Chanyeol protests as Chaeyoung laughs. 

“I’ll make sure,” she says with a smile and Mrs. Park pats her shoulder before leaving. 

“Sorry about that,” Chanyeol groans as he sits down. “She's really excited since you're the first girl I've brought in a long time, besides friends.” 

“A long time?” Chaeyoung echoes before she can stop herself. 

“I haven't dated in about three years.” Chanyeol shrugs. 

“Why not?” Chaeyoung scans the menu and her mouth waters. Everything sounds so good she wishes she could eat it all. 

“I hadn't met you.” Chanyeol winks and Chaeyoung laughs. 

“You're such a heart stealer.” 

They order and talk casually about different things, such as the best Pokémon and when SM will debut their next girl group. The food comes and Chaeyoung's stomach grumbles. 

She blushes in embarrassment and Chanyeol simply smiles. “I hope you like it,” he says. 

Chaeyoung takes a bite of her linguine and hums. “This is so good,” she says around her food, covering her mouth with her hand. 

“Good.” Chanyeol grins, taking a bite of his own food. “So what do you want to do when you graduate?” 

Chaeyoung purses her lips. “I'm not exactly sure. Be a translator, maybe, or something like that. I might go back to New Zealand. Or I might move to the States. I'm not exactly sure,” she hums. 

“You still have a year,” Chanyeol assures. “I'm sure you'll find something. And I don't doubt that you'll be amazing.” 

Chaeyoung hides her smile with a bite of her food. “What made you want to be a police officer? Jimin told me he didn't understand why you didn't go into the music industry.” 

“I love helping people,” Chanyeol replies. “And I do love music but it's more of a hobby for me, you know? But being an officer… It just makes me feel great because I know I can help people. I want the people of Seoul to feel safe.” 

“That's really cool.” Chaeyoung is impressed. “So are you working toward a detective or something?” 

“Hopefully. It'll take a while, though, since I'm only twenty four and I just started working.” 

Chaeyoung smiles. “Well, I don't doubt that you'll be amazing.” 

Chanyeol grins. “Stay with me and you'll see.” 

Chaeyoung snorts and shakes her head. They finish dinner in peace, talking about their families and friends, hobbies and likes and dislikes, and Chaeyoung finds herself more and more attracted to Chanyeol. 

It's only seven-thirty by the time they leave the restaurant so Chanyeol asks her if she's free for the rest of the evening as they walk back to his car. 

“Sure.” Chaeyoung nods her head, intrigued. 

“Perfect.” Chanyeol smiles excitedly. “I want to show you something.” 

“Where are we going?” Chaeyoung asks as Chanyeol takes them farther into the city, high rise buildings looking over them. 

“It's a surprise.” 

Chaeyoung doesn't say anything more and sits back on her seat. If Lisa was right and Chanyeol really was a serial killer, wouldn't he be taking her out of the city? 

They pull up next to a tall building that looks to hold apartments and Chanyeol parks the car in the underground lot. “Is this where you live?” Chaeyoung asks curiously. 

Chanyeol chuckles and shakes his head. They get out and he leads her to the elevator, pressing the 5th floor button. 

“So what is it?” Chaeyoung whines. 

“It's a surprise!” Chanyeol laughs. He leads her out and down the hall to room 531. Chaeyoung watches as he presses the code into the pad. “Don't break in now,” he jokes, opening the door. 

“Now that you've said that, I will,” she shoots back playfully. 

“Come on.” Chanyeol grins at her, a little childlike, and beckons her through the door. 

Inside, Chaeyoung stares in awe at the expensive recording equipment surrounding the room. A couch sits behind the equipment to see through the glass at the little room where a microphone hangs from the ceiling. 

“Hey.” 

Chaeyoung sees three people behind Chanyeol at the door. One man is slightly taller than her, with black hair and pale skin, and the other man is close to Chanyeol’s height, with blond hair and tan skin. 

“You must be Chaeyoung!” 

Chanyeol is shoved out of the way as a petite woman rushes forward and hugs Chaeyoung. She pulls back and smiles at the shocked Chaeyoung. 

“Wannie! Thanks a lot!” Chanyeol whines as the taller stranger pats him on the shoulder. 

Chaeyoung blinks and gasps. “You're Son Seungwan!” 

Seungwan giggles. “That's me! Chanyeol’s told me so much about you! Here!” She takes Chaeyoung's hand and guides her to where the two men have seated themselves in front of the control board. “This is Yoongi and Namjoon.” Chaeyoung bows, remembering Jimin mentioning them. 

Yoongi raises his hand, eyes trained on his laptop, but Namjoon bows his head and smiles. “Nice to meet you, Chaeyoung. Chanyeol can't shut up about you.” 

“Don't embarrass me,” Chanyeol says from the couch, but when Chaeyoung looks at him, he winks and sends her a peace sign. 

“Yoongi, introduce yourself,” Seungwan says with a pout. 

Yoongi looks up at her and his face softens. “She already knows my name, isn't that all she needs?” His hand comes up to intertwine itself with Seungwan’s. 

Chaeyoung turns away, feeling as though she's seeing something not meant for her. She walks over to the couch and takes a seat next to Chanyeol, who wraps an arm around her shoulders. “What is this?” She asks, watching the other three press buttons and dials on the control board. 

“This is our recording studio,” Chanyeol explains. “Namjoon, Yoongi, and I have been renting it since my junior year. Right now, we're working on Seungwan's first full album.” 

“That's incredible!” Chaeyoung grins at him. “Do you get to come here a lot because of work now?” 

“I come once or twice a week. Namjoon is the one who spends most of the time here now since Yoongi graduated last year, too.” 

“Yoongi and Chanyeol spend a lot of time helping me write lyrics,” Seungwan says, turning to face them, leaning against Yoongi’s back. 

“Oh, yeah, Wannie, you wouldn't believe how many late night calls I got from Yoongi this past week. He's freaking out over--” Chanyeol begins but Yoongi cuts him off. 

“Yeol!” 

Seungwan squeals. “You're writing our song!” 

Yoongi grunts, his cheeks pink, but he squeezes Seungwan’s hand. “Yeah,” he says roughly, and it's obvious he's embarrassed. “I just want everything to be right. For you.” 

From beside them, Namjoon rolls his eyes. “Here I am, fifth wheeling,” he gripes. Chanyeol blows him a kiss while Yoongi flips him off without Seungwan seeing. 

“Do you want to stay and watch or go somewhere else?” Chanyeol asks as Seungwan enters the other room. 

“I want to stay!” Chaeyoung grins, excited. She's never seen anything as fantastic as this studio. 

Chanyeol chuckles at her bright eyes and big grin. He sits back and relaxes, allowing Chaeyoung to lean into him. They watch as Namjoon and Yoongi work the control board as Seungwan sings, her eyes closed and smile on her face. 

It's like magic. 

  
  


An hour or so passes but Chaeyoung isn't bored at all. Chanyeol has moved to work by Namjoon and she leans on his back, watching as he tells her about the different buttons and dials on the control board. 

“Chaeyoung!” Seungwan says suddenly with a wave. “Would you like to come try it out?” 

Chaeyoung blinks. “Me?” She squeaks with a glance at Chanyeol, who smiles at her encouragingly. “O-okay.” 

Seungwan opens the door for her and shows her how to speak into the microphone correctly and listen to what Namjoon is saying. “Want to sing?” 

“Um, I’m not as good as you,” Chaeyoung says hesitantly. 

“Doesn’t matter!” Seungwan smiles kindly. “I just want you to try and have fun!” She gives her a thumbs up before leaving and watching through the window with everyone else. 

Chaeyoung looks at Chanyeol nervously, who nods. “You can do it,” he mouths. 

“Can you play the music for Halsey’s  _ Eyes Closed _ ?” She requests and Yoongi nods. The music starts and Chaeyoung takes a deep breath before closing her eyes and starting. 

_ I, I know where to lay _

_ I know what to say _

_ It's all the same _

_ And I, I know how to play _

_ I know this game _

_ It's all the same…  _

Seungwan is clapping before the song is even over. “That was incredible!” She exclaims in English after she’s reentered the recording room. She hugs Chaeyoung, who blinks in surprise before hugging her back. 

“Thanks,” Chaeyoung says shyly. “It was really cool!” 

“Nice job, Chae,” Chanyeol grins at her as they walk out to the others. Namjoon gives his congratulations and even Yoongi gives her a nod. 

“Thank you so much,” she says happily with a bow. 

“We should probably get going,” Chanyeol states as Chaeyoung thanks Seungwan again. “It’s almost eleven.” 

“Okay,” Seungwan pouts but she and Chaeyoung hug. “Chanyeol has my number so text me sometime! Let’s hang out!” 

“I’d like that!” Chaeyoung waves and follows Chanyeol out of the building back to his car. 

“So what did you think?” He asks as they head back to her dorm. 

“That was amazing,” she gushes, jittery. “Seungwan is so nice, Namjoon too! Yoongi is…” 

Chanyeol chuckles. “That’s just Yoongi. Don’t worry.” 

“How Seungwan does that all the time is incredible! It was like, I don’t know, another world or something!” 

“You were really good,” Chanyeol praises, moving to hold her hand. Again, he allows her time to pull away if she wants, and when she doesn’t, he tightens his grip. “Even Yoongi thought so, and he doesn’t give praise often.” 

“You think so?” Chaeyoung squeezes his hand. 

“I do.” Chanyeol smiles at her reassuringly. 

They pull up to her dorm and Chanyeol walks her to the door. The night is chilly and Chaeyoung tries to hide her shivering as she looks up at Chanyeol. “Thank you for tonight,” she says. She walks toward him until she can rest her arms on her shoulders and his hands find her hips. 

“I like you a lot,” he responds shamelessly, causing her to giggle. 

“I like you, too. I had a lot of fun tonight.” 

“Me, too.” Chanyeol grins down at her. “Was I good enough that I can ask for another date?” 

Chaeyoung nods. “More than good enough.” She leans up and kisses his cheek.    
“Good night, Chanyeol.” She moves to leave but his hands tighten on her waist. 

He leans down and for a moment, Chaeyoung thinks he’s going to kiss her, but he simply pecks her cheek the way she did to him. “Sweet dreams, Chaeyoung.” 

This time, he lets her go and she waves at him as she walks in the door, both unable to stop the wide smiles on their faces. 

  
  


-

  
  


Chaeyoung sighs, hugging Jisoo's cat plushie to her chest. 

Jennie glances up at her. “What's wrong?” The concern in her voice makes Nayeon, Lisa, Jisoo, and Sana look up as well. 

Chaeyoung bites her lip, staring at her now-pink toes, the open polish bottle lying abandoned next to her feet. “Chanyeol still hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend.” 

“Maybe he decided on being friends,” Sana pipes up from braiding her hair and Nayeon nudges her. 

“Wouldn't he have told her though, if he decided on that?” Lisa says. She looks back down at her nails and carefully paints them.

“You guys did go on a date,” Jennie adds. 

“It's been almost two weeks since then,” Chaeyoung says, pulling on her hair. 

“He's still talking to you, though,” Jisoo points out after Chaeyoung's phone vibrates on the table.

“What if he's just being nice?” 

“He's leading you on.” 

Nayeon speaks up. “If it doesn't work out for you and Chanyeol is just a big douche, Taeyong has lots of single friends. Let's see, there's Dongyoung or Kun…” 

“Jongin is single!” Lisa pipes up. “Or Sehun or Hoseok!”

“Or Hanbin,” Jennie adds.

“My gen bio lab partner, Wooseok, is single,” Jisoo says, beginning to file her nails. 

“I could hook you up with my friend Seokmin,” Sana offers. 

“I want Chanyeol!” Chaeyoung whines and wants to kick herself for sounding like such a spoiled child. 

Her friends laugh at her petulant attitude. “Talk to him about it,” Jisoo suggests. 

“Better yet, ask him to be your boyfriend yourself,” Sana says. “It's the twenty-first century.” Lisa nods in agreement, eyes wide. 

“Chaeyoung's not that type of person,” Jennie argues. “She'd rather wait ages for some boy to ask her out rather than waiting a day to ask him out.” Chaeyoung shrinks under the truth of her friend's words. 

“Call him,” Nayeon suggests. “Here's a good test: if a boy can handle your friends, he's a keeper. If not, kick him to the curb.” 

“Did you do that with Taeyong?” Chaeyoung asks, since Nayeon is the only one out of the six of them to be in a relationship. 

Nayeon nods. “He and Jeongyeon get along really well, Jihyo too. And I really like his friends, they're all really cool. It's a really good idea, especially before you start dating, because then you can see how they act around your friends and see what everyone else thinks of him.” 

Chaeyoung nods slowly in understanding. “That makes sense…” She fiddles with her phone in her hands. 

“Call him,” Jisoo urges. 

Chaeyoung dials Chanyeol's number and waits as it rings. She hopes he doesn't pick up while at the same time hopes he does. 

“Chaeyoung?” Chanyeol's deep voice answers her call. 

“H-hi,” Chaeyoung stutters. “It’s Chaeyoung.” 

Jennie and Nayoung groan while Chanyeol chuckles. “Hi, this is Chanyeol. What’s up?” 

Lisa leans forward eagerly. “Hi, Chanyeol! I’m Lisa!” 

“And I’m Sana!” The Japanese squeals in her high-pitched voice. 

“Hey, Lisa and Sana,” Chanyeol replies, sounding amused. “Are you having a girls night or something?” 

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung responds shyly. “My friends wanted to talk to you.” 

“Ah, well, in that case, should I video chat you?” 

Chaeyoung and her friends gape in surprise at Chanyeol’s offer. “Yes!” Nayoung finally pipes up. She takes the phone and ends the call. 

“What a guy,” Jisoo comments, impressed. “I think that we’ve already found out that he doesn’t just think of you as a friend if he’s willing to video chat us all on a girls night.” 

Chaeyoung’s phone buzzes with the incoming video call and she answers it with bashful smile. Chanyeol looks to be in someone’s living room and she can hear the sound of the TV in the background. 

He grins at her. “Hey, babe.” 

Jennie gasps. “Babe?” She hisses, low enough that it can’t be heard by Chanyeol. 

Chaeyoung blushes at the word. “Hi,” she replies. 

“Are you having fun with your friends?” He asks, and then yells, “Shut up, I’m on the phone!” 

“Are you busy?” Chaeyoung asks. “I can go…” 

“No!” Chanyeol shakes his head. “It’s not important, I’m just at Jongdae’s for the game. I want to talk to you.” 

Sana giggles. “So cute!” She cooes. 

“Who was that?” Chanyeol asks and they all gather behind Chaeyoung so she can show him her friends. “This is Sana, Nayoung, Jennie, Lisa, and Jisoo.” 

“Hi!” All of her friends chime with smiles. 

“Nice to meet you,” Chanyeol says with a friendly grin. “I kind of know Lisa. You’re on Jongin’s dance team, right?” Lisa nods. “He’s actually here right now, Sehun too. Yah, Nini, Hun, come here!” 

Almost at once, the phone is dropped from his grip and the girls hear a loud grunt. Chaeyoung nearly panics but the phone is picked up again and shows a disgruntled Chanyeol, glaring at a young man next to him. “Yah, you stupid brat!”

The man looks at the screen and blinks, ignoring Chanyeol. “Lisa,” he says in a slightly nasally voice. 

Lisa waves. “Hi, Sehun.” 

Sehun turns to Chanyeol. “You like Lisa? I thought you said her name was Chaeyoung.” 

“Stop chewing in my ear!” Chanyeol complains and he turns around. The screen shows another man behind Chanyeol, holding a plate of fried chicken. 

“What’s going on?” He asks around a mouth of food. 

“It’s Lisa,” Sehun replies, and the young man leans forward. 

“Oh! Hey, Lalisa!” He says with a grin. 

“Hi, Jongin!” Lisa replies and is pulled back by Jennie, who hisses aggressively into her ear. 

“Hyung, who is this Chaeyoung you’re always talking about?” Sehun asks. At his words, Jisoo nudges Chaeyoung, who hides her smile. 

“Don’t be rude to her,” Chanyeol snaps. He smiles at Chaeyoung, expression softening, and points to her on his phone. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Sehun complains but he looks at her curiously.

“Hey, Chae! I hope you keep Chanyeol under control,” Jongin says to her, munching on his chicken, and his eyes move to something behind her. 

Chaeyoung laughs. “I try,” she jokes, and Chanyeol snorts, amused. She looks over her shoulder at Jennie peering at the screen, cat eyes wide. “What?” 

“N-nothing!” Jennie says and scoots back, flushing. Lisa laughs off to the side. 

“What?” Nayoung asks and everyone looks at Jennie, who’s rarely embarrassed by anything. 

“Later,” Jennie mumbles, waving them off. 

Chaeyoung glances at her, worried. She turns back to her screen and gives Chanyeol a sweet smile. “I should probably go,” she says. 

Chanyeol nods after shooing off his friends. “I’m glad I could see you,” he says with a smile back. “I’m glad I got to meet your friends. I’ll text you.” 

“Okay,” Chaeyoung replies softly. “Bye.” 

“See you, babe.” Chanyeol waves and he ends the video call. 

Jisoo stares at her as she sets her phone down. “And you were worried that he didn’t like you? You must be blind! ‘Babe this, babe that.’” 

Chaeyoung smiles guiltily. “But he still hasn’t asked me--” 

“Don’t worry about that!” Nayoung slaps her gently. “He likes you back and that’s all that’s important! You don’t need labels!” 

“Nayoung is right,” Sana adds. “Sometimes labels make things worse, actually!” 

Chaeyoung takes a deep breath. “You’re right, I shouldn’t think about it. It’ll be okay.” She turns to Jennie. “Now, what’s wrong, Jennie Kim?” 

Jennie looks at her friends nervously and glares at Lisa when the Thai snickers. She puts her face in her hands and moans something unintelligible. 

“What?” Jisoo cocks her head. 

“He was gorgeous,” Jennie says. “Kim Jongin is the most attractive person I’ve ever seen in my whole life.” 

Lisa cackles out loud as everyone else stares at the two of them. “Jennie likes Jongin!” 

Jennie hits her. “I do not like him! I don’t even know him! He’s just really, really attractive!” 

Chaeyoung smiles as Jennie’s cheeks turn a deeper red. “Maybe we could go on a double date,” she suggests, which causes Jennie to throw herself on the carpet, leading them all to laugh in hysterics. 

  
  


-

  
  
  


“Chae,” Lisa whines. “I'm so sorry but can you get my poster board? It's in the front hall. My presentation is in 30 minutes.” 

Chaeyoung sighs. “Why are you so forgetful?” But she closes down her laptop and puts it in her backpack. “I'll drop it off in 10 minutes.” 

“Thank you!” Lisa hangs up and Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. Her best friend so owed her.

She puts on her coat and slips her arms through the straps of her bag. She shakes her head; she thought she saw Lisa hauling her board on traditional Thai dance out the door this morning but she must have imagined it. 

She leaves the dining hall and walks to her dorm, thankful it's only a few minutes walk. She goes up to her and Lisa's suite and opens the door. 

A pair of men's Nikes sit neatly inside and Chaeyoung tilts her head in confusion. She looks up and Lisa's board is nowhere to be seen. 

“Hello?” She calls hesitantly. 

A thump comes from behind the closed door to her room and her stomach twists. She grabs her pepper spray from her bag and tiptoes over to the door. 

“Hello?” She repeats, voice slightly trembling. She opens the door and is shocked to see Chanyeol sitting on her bed, one of his guitars on his lap. “Chanyeol!” 

Chanyeol grins at her. “Hey, babe.” 

“You scared me!” Chaeyoung puts down the spray and walks over to gently shove him. 

He catches one of her hands and kisses her palm, causing her to blush. “Sorry, Lisa let me in. I've come to serenade you with my incredible good looks and gorgeous voice.”

Chaeyoung giggles at his words. “You've already done that.” 

Chanyeol grins. “Yeah, but I brought my guitar this time.” He looks down and strums a chord. “I thought we could play together. I want to post it on my Instagram.” 

“What should we play?” Chaeyoung walks over to grab her guitar with a smile. 

“ _ All of Me _ ?” Chanyeol suggests. “ We did first bond over John Legend.” 

Chaeyoung sits next to him. “That is true,” she says, remembering the first time they met. 

Chanyeol quickly starts the camera set up and sits back down beside her. He starts and Chaeyoung joins in. 

_ What would I do without your smart mouth _

_ Drawing me in, and you kicking me out _

_ Got my head spinning, no kidding, _ _ I can’t pin you down _

_ What’s going on in that beautiful mind _

_ I’m on your magical mystery ride _

_ And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright… _

“Thanks for watching!” Chaeyoung says to the camera when they’ve finished the song. She sets her guitar down and is about to go turn it off when Chanyeol grabs her hand, stopping her. 

“Chae,” he says, tone serious. He looks straight into her eyes, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Yeol, the camera,” Chaeyoung starts but he shakes his head. 

Instead, Chanyeol gently grabs her chin and tilts her head up. He leans down and places a soft kiss on her lips, leaving her frozen. 

“Chanyeol,” she whispers when he pulls away. 

He looks down at her and she sees the complete adoration in his expression. “Be my girlfriend, Park Chaeyoung,” he says, hand resting against her cheek. “Because I've never met anyone as perfect as you.”

Chaeyoung can feel her face burning at Chanyeol's words. “Are you being serious right now?” She mutters, bringing her hands up to cover her face but he catches them.

“I'm serious,” he replies. 

Chaeyoung bites her lip and she pretends not to notice how Chanyeol's dark eyes follow the action. “Okay,” she says and warmth blooms in her stomach as she watches his face light up as it did when she first agreed to go on a date with him. 

Chanyeol leans forward again, and this time, Chaeyoung meets him halfway. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Chaeyoung! Did you see?” Jisoo comes bouncing up to Chaeyoung as she sits down for class. 

“See what?” Chaeyoung frowns. 

“Ever since Chanyeol posted that video on Instagram, you guys have become a huge hit! Not just for the song you sang but for what happened after, too!” Jisoo pulls up the video from Chanyeol's page of their song and him asking her out afterwards. Chaeyoung's eyes nearly burst out of her head when she sees all the likes and comments.

“What is that?” She squeaks in astonishment and embarrassment, and then remembers Chanyeol saying he wanted to post the video on Instagram 

“It's so cute!” Jisoo grins with a flip of her long hair. “I'm starting a petition to make you guys Cutest Couple on campus!” 

Chaeyoung sighs but she can't hide her smile as she remembers her boyfriend's words whispered against her lips. 

“You are my happiness and my delight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of things to discuss:  
> Sorry I've been gone a long time but I haven't had the motivation to really write anything lately. I'm on break now so I'm glad I at least got one thing out.  
> Next up will be Jennie and Jongin. This is not because they're now dating, I shipped them before the news came out.  
> Speaking of them, please continue to support Jennie, Jongin, EXO, and Blackpink. I understand that it's so sudden and that because they're both in such popular groups, it's not ideal, but Jongin and Jennie are responsible adults in their 20s. They're human too and have feelings.  
> Telling your idol not to date or that they're dating the wrong person is just terrible. We do not control their lives. Telling your idol not to date is like your parents telling you you can't like your idol. Please be kind, whether you ship them together or not.


End file.
